


A path to redemption

by Zeuspower6



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, I have no idea what I’m doing, M/M, Relationship(s), prepare for random updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeuspower6/pseuds/Zeuspower6
Summary: Summaries are hard when you don’t even know what you want for your own story.





	1. Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. Can’t wait to get stressed because I start out dying then add stupid useless subplots in the middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf begins his redemption by joining his former rivals, StarFox

"Thanks for inviting me to your lovely ship, pup."

"Shut up O'Donnell. I only put my name on the list to be nice."

"Really? I seem to remember the lawyer I talked to saying you were really persistent about it. And seeing as you've been so sweet-"

Fox whipped around and put a claw under Wolf's chin. "Listen asshole. You're the one who asked for this. If you keep being a dick, I _will_ tell Peppy to permanently take you off the skies. Get it?"

Wolf smirked but nodded. "Got it." The vulpine narrowed his eye, turned back around, and marched huffily towards the ship, Wolf in tow.

~two weeks earlier~

“Mr. O'Donnell, we are willing to offer a proposal that will satisfy both parties interests."

"Oh? And how does one do that?," asked Wolf. He was in an office with a snow hare. He and his team had just been at a celebration for the destruction of the aparoids, then whisked away by the police. Wolf had no idea where the rest of his team was. Not that that mattered. Judging by his current situation, he already knew that Panther was probably in a similar situation, and Leon might be as well, although his record of murder might have landed him in jail. He's just have to wait and see.

"If we have you join a well known team of Cornarian mercenaries, it would satisfy our need for you to stay monitored, and your priority of being able to continue to fly."

Wolf nodded. "Alright. I can see it working. But. It depends on the team. I'm not going to just team up with some D-list merc team wannabes. Someone good, like the Hot Rodders."

The snow hare rummaged through a briefcase next to him. "Well, the Hot Rodders didn't volunteer to take you in, but several others were willing." He took out a piece of proper listed with several names of mercenary teams and slid it over to the lupine. "I think you'll be happy to see so many are up for the task of seeing you remodelled."

Wolf took the sheet and looked it over. Nope... horrible... that one tried to steal from him once... racists... too happy all the time...

What? No. Not possible.

Wolf looked up at the hare and pointed at the name. "Is this a typo?"

The hare leaned in to look. "Oh no, I specially remember that one. Mr. McCloud was very adamant about putting his name on the list. I thought it strange as well. But then, It's not my job to think of things in a negative or positive light. Now, you don't need to choose today. But I do suggest-"

"I've already chosen," said Wolf.

"Already? Really?"

Wolf nodded confidently. "Yes."

“Well then. I guess I'll contact the team and tell them, then get you the paperwork. Whom is it that you've chosen?"

Wolf looked down at the paper, then back up at the hare.

"Team StarFox."

~present day~

"Nice place you got here pup."

"Yeah, well, it's only temporary until we can find a way to get a better living space. Anyway, this is where you'll be sleeping." Fox gestured at the door in front of them. "It's really just a bedroom. Nothing special."

Wolf shrugged. “I’ve slept in worse places.” He was about to ask if he needed a key when he felt eyes looking at him. He turned around to see a blue pheasant glowering at him.

"So. Nice to see you decided to choose us of all people," said Falco in a tone that made it clear he was none to happy with the situation.

“Well, I didn't really know anyone else," said Wolf, smirking. "And since we're obviously so familiar with each other, I thought, 'why not.'"

Falco scoffed. "Sure. Cause the one thing you want is to get to know us better."

"Hey, can we just calm down a bit?," said Fox. "I know things are a bit tense right now, what with our, uh, new member, but if you two don't stop fighting, things aren't going to get any better. Okay?"

Falco rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Fox. I'm going up to the bridge. You have fun with the pirate." The pheasant stalked off.

"Sorry about that," said Fox, turning towards Wolf. "He wasn't keen on this whole idea to begin with."

"Shocker," said Wolf dryly. "Listen, I kinda want to know. Why'd you put your name on that list? I know it wasn't you being nice, so out with it."

Fox chuckled. "A story for another time. For now, we launch. C'mon. I'll take you to bridge."

*•.•*•.•*•.

As they entered the bridge, Wolf saw that the team's ranks had dwindled by almost half. Obviously the hare was gone, being the new general after Pepper had died. But it seemed that Toad was also gone.

"Hey, pup. Where's the frog?"

"Hmm? Oh. He quit. Decided to settle down with his fiancée."

"Oh." He didn't understand the appeal of marriage. It was just slip of paper mixed with public embarrassment.

"So I'll show you the rest of the ship after we're in space," said Fox. "But for now, go sit over there." He pointed at a seat about halfway across the room.

Wolf smiled curiously at the vulpine. "There? There’s perfectly good seats right here.”

"It's the only one with a broken control panel. That way you can't accidentally mess anything up."

Wolf's smile fell. "Oh."

"Yeah. So, um... yeah." Fox nodded awkwardly and went to go sit at his own station. Wolf trotted to the seat and sat. He pushed one of the buttons, and, as promised, it did nothing. The lupine leaned back in his chair. As offended as he was with how his seating situation was decided, he didn't blame them. He had tried to kill them several times. Sure, the first few times was just business and vice versa... and the last one was when they attacked the station he had worked so hard to keep running, so technically he was justified...

Come to think of it, he had every right to be trusted. Yeah, he was just as capable at good as these guys. And really, _they_ had provoked a fight as many times as he and both his teams had done to them. He was practically a saint.

Well, maybe not a saint.

"Ready for takeoff," said Fox, bringing Wolf back to reality. "Strap in everyone."

Wolf buckled up, and the ship rose from the ground, and launched off into space, leaving Cornaria behind. 


	2. Training

Wolf laid in his bed, staring out of his widow at the faraway stars outside. It was somewhat soothing to see all of the colourful specs dotting the blackness. He never really had time for it before. He was always maintaining Sargasso, or on a mission. Always to busy to just looks out the window and look at the stars beyond. 

He hated it. 

There was nothing to do on this ship. It was military, so of course there was no rec room, and he couldn’t exactly talk to the other crew members. Well, maybe the vixen, but he didn’t think she’d be anymore friendly than the rest them.

“Wolf, you there?,” said a voice suddenly spoke from Wolf’s door, startling him. 

“Uh, yeah,” he said. The door opened and Falco was standing in the door. He was holding a standard communicator. He tossed it to Wolf. 

“Fox told me to give this to you. Make sure you don’t lose it,” said Falco, who was already walking away as he said it.

“Jackass...,” muttered Wolf, taking the device and looking over it. What he had thought to be a normal communicator, he found to have been modified. It had a few wires sticking out, and an extra computer ship covered up with a clear plastic case. It looked extremely unsafe. He reluctantly turned it on, hoping it wouldn’t electrocute him. 

Fortunately, he found that it did not in fact kill him. Instead, it emitted a soft buzzing noise, followed by Fox’s voice coming out of the speaker. 

“Hey Wolf. Good to see your communicator is working.”

“Oh, uh yea,” said Wolf, startled to hear Fox so fast after turning it on. “Um, how’d you respond so fast?”

“All of our communicators are modified to see who’s on the device at any given time,” said Fox. “They also work with our own personal frequency that is on our arwings, work long range, and...” he paused. “And I’m rambling. Sorry about that.”

“No, please pup. Keep going.”

“...You’re being sarcastic, aren’t you?”

“No shit. Anyway, I doubt you contacted me just to tell me about your cool tech. What’s up?”

“I need you to come down to the hanger for training.”

Wolf furrowed his eyebrows. Training? For what? 

“Un, ok?,” said Wolf, confused.

“Meet me there in about five minuets, kay?”

“Got it.” A red light on the side of his device switched off, indicating that Fox’s had turned off. 

Wolf sighed. He half didn’t want to leave his room. He’d actually rather keep staring at the darkness outside then go to whatever stupid thing Fox had planned for him. But, despite this, Wolf got out of his bed, slipped on his jacket and started his way to the hanger.

*•.•*•.•*•.

Wolf opened the hanger door, and saw Fox standing there, waiting for him. 

“Well well,” said Fox, his arms crossed, smirking. “I half expected you to bail.”

“Well, I almost did,” said Wolf. “But I was so bored that I’d actually rather do this. So anyway, what’s up?”

“Well, since you’re apart of the team now, and since you don’t have any access to a Wolfen anymore...”

Wolf groaned. “I swear to Lylat, if this is flight training-“

“No! Not flight training!” said Fox frantically. “Think if it more like... gaining a new skill?”

Wolf rolled his eyes. “Maybe I should’ve just stayed in my room,” he muttered. “I’d be better than this shit.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” said Wolf. “So when do we start?”

Fox shrugged. “If you want, right now.”

“Well in that case, I might as well get this shot done with.”

Fox nodded. “Alright then. Follow me.

*•.•*•.•*•.

Wolf was incredibly confused. 

The control panels in the ARwing were totally different from those of the Wolfens. It was almost like learning an entirely new language to him.

“What’s that one?,” asked Wolf.

“That’s the comm button,” said Fox from behind him. That was another difference. The ARwing has a seat for another passenger. Of course, they couldn’t really do anything except maybe be an extra pair of eyes. 

“Didn’t you already say that?”

“Yeah, because you already pointed to that one.”

“Dammit. This is to complex. Why can’t you guys just have 15 buttons and leave it at that, like with our ships?”

“Wait, were Wolfens that simple?,” asked Fox in surprise, if not amusement. “Well no wonder you guys always kept losing to us!”

“Hey.” Wolf turned around, glaring at Fox. “Mention my constant loss to you again, and I will end you.”

Fox’s smile dropped. “Do you always have to be an asshole about everything?”

Wolf turned around in his seat once more. “Maybe I do. Maybe it’s what I was born for. Lord O’Donnell, asshole.”

Fox scoffed. “I’d sure believe it.”

“Well aside from my obvious asshole nature,” said Wolf. “Can you give a me straight answer?”

“...on?”

“When will you let me actually fly this thing, dipshit.”

Fox didn’t say anything.

“Well?”

He still didn’t say anything.

Wolf turned around to face him. “Hey, answer my question.”

“Ask nicer.”

It took a second for Wolf to register Fox’s petty demand. “Excuse me?”

“Ask nicer.”

Wolf laughed aloud. “Are you serious!? How petty are you?”

“I don’t know. Why can’t you just be nice for a bit?”

Wolf considered it for a second. He could be nice. He’d have the answer to the question. He could try to actually seek good terms for Fox.

But of course, stubbornness won out. 

“Cause it’s not my nature pup,” said Wolf, shrugging. “Guess I’m not getting my answer.”

“For Lylat’s sake, will you stop being so stubborn!?,” cried out Fox.

Wolf just grinned. “Probably not.”

“You know what, I’m done,” said Fox. He leaned over Wolf and pressed a few buttons, causing the hatch to open. He hopped out and started walking away. “You’ll get more training when your ready to stop being a dick!”

Wolf wanted to feel smug. He really did. But alas, this small victory was nothing compared to the many losses in the ships.

He to jumped out of the ARwing, sauntering back to his room. He knew full well it would’ve been easy to just ask politely. But of course, this was far more satisfying.


	3. An old friend

“Can I please be unsupervised for two seconds?,” asked Wolf.

“No,” said Fox, tailing behind him. 

The ship had landed on Zoness for a break. It had been a week since Wolf had been off that ship. At least at Sargasso there was stuff to do. But alas, he was stuck here, constantly being watched. 

“So, pup, if this is a break, does that mean I can go get a drink at a bar?,” asked Wolf hopefully.

“No,” said Fox. “I don’t drink, and while your with with me, you don’t either.”

Wolf chuckled. “That is so cute.”

“What is?”

“You don’t drink. It’s just funny that the leader of the best mercenary team is also a stuck up goody-two shoes.”

“Oh please, I am  _not_ a goody-two shoes.”

“Let’s see. You were practically a lap dog for General Pepper, you don’t drink, you broke the unspoken mercenary rule and decided to only take good and honest work, and you took pity on your worst enemy and put your team on that list,” said Wolf counting on his fingers. “Sounds like a goody-two shoes persona to me.”

“Ok, I don’t drink because I’ve been known not to handle it well, not because I’m trying to be perfect, I was on a monthly contract to help Pepper when he needed it, and you’d be surprised the type of work we do sometimes. It’s not all good and fun.”

“Life of a merc never is. But you left one reason out.”

Fox raised an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

“Why you put your name on the list.”

“Answer for another day,” said Fox almost immediately. Wolf was used to it by now. He asked everyday since he was brought aboard. And Fox always said the same thing. He really didn’t care why anymore. He just wanted to know what Fox was keeping from him.

“Awww, come on pup. Just one little hint?”

“No.”

And the conversation ended. 

The pair kept walking for a while, taking in the sights of the tropical planet. Wolf never really came to Zoness too often. No one here really needed mercenaries, much less cut-throat side-pirates like his team. Well former team.

He had found out what had happened to his team two days earlier from the news. Just as he suspected, Panther was also offered to be cleared of charges by joining a merc team, and Leon was put directly in jail. 

Wolf felt a little bad that the chameleon had gotten the short end of the stick. Sure, he knew it was probably going to happen, with his list of murder and thievery, but he still wished he could’ve been given the chance he and Panther had been given.

Amidst his thoughts, Wolf didn’t even notice where was going, and he ended up walking straight into someone. “Shit, sorry.” 

The person, a fennec, turned around, about to apologize, when she caught sight of Fox. “Fox!”

Wolf turned to the vulpine to see him grinning in surprise. “Fara! What a surprise!” The two immediately struck up a conversation.

Wolf was thoroughly confused. 

The lupine, being the the rude person he was, decided to butt it. “Hey, quick question, who are you?”

The fennec looked at him, and her face fell. “Wolf O’Donnell?” She looked back at Fox. “Why’s he here?”

Fox glared at Wolf for interrupting before answering. “The government gave him a second chance, so my team is looking after him.”

“Oh. Why yours? Couldn’t he go to some other team, and not one he’ll obviously clash with?”

Fox rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “Well... there was a list of teams he could choose from, and I put mine on there. And I didn’t think he’d choose ours, but, well, you can guess what happened.”

Fara glanced at Wolf. “Why? To both of you. Why in the hell would you want to put yourself through that?”

Fox bit his lip, probably trying to find a way to avoid the question, like always. Wolf however decided to be honest. 

“I don’t know. Felt better to go with familiarity I guess.”

Fara nodded, as if she understood. “Makes sense.”

Wolf smirked. He had only known her for two minutes, and he was already warming up to her.

She turned to Fox. “And what about you? Why’s you do it?”

Fox bit his lip again. “Um, well... I guess I just took pity on him.”

Bullshit. Wolf could see right through that lie.

“Huh. I don’t see why you’d do that, but ok,” said Fara, shrugging. “Anyway, we should catch up! There’s a quiet bar near here. I was going there anyway. Wanna join me? Wolf can come with.”

Wolf smiled smugly, looking at Fox. There was no way he’d turn down this down. 

Fox glared at him, then nodded. “Yeah, sounds good. Just lead the way.”

.•*•.•*•.

“So by the end, I was 1000 units in debt, had two murders to cover up, and still no goddamn fresh paint job on my ship,” said Wolf.

Fara laughed, then took another swig of her rum. “That’s the best story I’ve heard in a long time.”

“Wait, I’m confused,” said Fox. “What did the disfigured guy have to do with that?”

“Have you even been paying attention?,” asked Wolf, his words slurred. “He was the one who owned the casino.”

“Casino?”

Fara rolled her eyes. “Don’t mind him. He tunes in and out of conversations when they’re not about him.”

“I do not!,” protested Fox. “It’s just hard to follow.”

“Yea,” whispered Fara to Wolf. “Especially when your not listening.”

Wolf laughed and ended up falling out of his chair. He tried getting up, but gave up and accepted his fate as a floor person. He tried to drink more of his beer, but it just spilled all over his face. “Fuck!”

Fara giggled while Fox shook his head. “Alright you two,” said the vulpine. “We’re leaving. You’re both to drunk.”

“You’re not my dad,” said Wolf from the floor. “I can leave when I want.”

“Nope. Right now.” Fox grabbed Wolf’s arms and pulled him up. “You have fun Fara.”

“What?,” said Fara. “Why’re can’t I come?”

“Cause you’re we’re leaving in the morning, and you’ll be to drunk to leave.”

Fara crossed her arms and pouted. “What if I want to go with you guys?”

“You’re to drunk to decide that.” Fox started walking, hauling Wolf with him. 

But of course, she followed anyway.

Fox tried to go faster so he could get away from her, but Wolf was slowing him down. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking, they reached the Great Fox. He quickly punched in the code and pushed Wolf inside. He closed the door, and slid down onto the floor. 

Wolf looked at him curiously. Why’d they leave Fara behind? Did he do something? No... it was the alcohol. “Fucking alcohol,” muttered Wolf.

“What?,” asked Fox. 

“None of your business,” said Wolf. “You’re to sober to understand, bitch.”

The vulpine just rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say.”

There was a pounding at the door, and Fox groaned. 

Wolf looked outside and saw Fara outside, shivering. It had started to rain, and she was out in the cold and wet. He went to open the door, but Fox slapped his hand away.

“No. She’s to drunk to take care of.”

“Shut up,” said Wolf, and he tried again. 

Fox shoved him away. “Wolf, I can’t take care of her.”

“I can!”

“Yeah, that’d be like hiring a 13 year old to watch a 12 year old. I’m not doing that.”

“It’s raining out though! She’ll get... I forgot the word. Not dry?”

Fox looked outside. “Fucking...,” he muttered, then he groaned. “Fine.” The vulpine pressed the button, and the door opened. 

Fara ran inside immediately, almost tripping. “T-thanks,” she said, shivering.

Fox took off his jacket and draped it around her. “You need to warm up. You can sleep here tonight, but you’ll need to leave tomorrow. Ok?”

Fara nodded. “Yeppers. Got it.”

Wolf yawned. It had been a tiring night. Plus he was to drunk to do anything. “Good night. I’m going to sack.”

Fox looked at him in confusion. “Do you mean hit the sack?”

Wolf frowned. “Why would I do that? The sack never did anything to me.” He walked off to his room. He got about halfway before curling up on the floor and falling asleep.


	4. First Mission

Wolf woke up to the sound of engines. Loud engines. He groaned, holding his head. He obviously had a severe hangover, and the noises of the ship were not helping. The lupine slowly got up, still clutching his forehead, and started making his way to the kitchen.

Once he arrived, he ran for the sink and stuck his muzzle under the faucet, guzzling down the water. God it was so refreshing.

"Move," said a desperate voice behind him. Wolf was suddenly shoved aside by Fara, who did the same as Wolf, sticking her head under the faucet, lapping up the water.

The two went back and forth, not bothering or even thinking of getting cups. Both of them were interrupted by a cough behind them. They turned around to see Krystal standing there, looking uncomfortable.

"Are, uh, you two done?," she asked.

They nodded, embarrassed, and quickly walked out. The two didn't say a word until they were out of the kitchen entirely.

"Well that was... a less than ideal position," said Fara.

"Yeah," said Wolf.

The two looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Did you see the look in her face!"

"It looked like she had just seen us naked!"

"That was priceless!"

"Why the hell are _you_ still here?"

This last remark had come from neither Wolf nor Fara, but instead came from Falco, who had just turned the corner.

"I live here now?," said Wolf, perplexed.

"Not you!," he shouted. "Her!" He gestured to Fara.

"I'm making my way to the exit to get off before you guys leave," she said. "Cool your tail feathers."

"We're already in space!"

Fara and Wolf's eyes widened, then they ran to the nearest window. Sure enough, they were no longer on solid ground.

"Shit," said Fara. "This isn't good."

"Come on," said Falco. "We're taking you back."

Suddenly, Falco and Wolf's radio's started going off, and Fox's voice came out of them.

"Guys, we have a mission. Get up here."

Falco groaned, the pointed at Fara. "You. Come with us. We'll see if we can drop you off before going."

Fara nodded. Then the trio began to make their way to the bridge.

.•*•.•*•.

As soon as they entered, Krystal spoke up. "Why's _she_ still here?"

Fox swivelled around in his chair. "Fara? I thought you left."

"And I thought we were still on the ground," said Fara. "But I'm stuck here now."

"We can just drop her off, right?," asked Falco hopefully. Wolf furrowed his brow. Why were they all in such a hurry to get rid of her?

"Shit," muttered Fox. "The mission is to important for any detours. We'll drop her off after."

"What!?," shouted Falco and Krystal at the same time.

"What a warm welcome I'm getting," said Fara so that only Wolf could hear. Under other circumstances, Wolf would've laughed. But something was off.

He hasn't expected Falco to be this rude, let alone Krystal. She hadn't even been this surly whenever Panther had tried to talk to her.

"Guys, come on. At least make her feel welcome for the time that she's here," said Wolf.

"You've got no say in this you mutt!," shouted Falco. "You only joined a week ago. Let the real team decide."

Wolf was taken aback. Sure Falco had thrown a few insults at him before, and he was far from friendly with him, but this was to far.

"Excuse me?," said Wolf. "I've had just as much experience as you. It might not have been on the same team, but I should at least have a say in this. And besides, either way you look at it, she's staying."

"What, you got the hots for her or something?," asked the bird, sneering.

Wolf actually laughed at that. "Hots for her? Sure, let's believe that's that's the case."

"GUYS!" Fox's shout ripped through the air, making everyone look to him. "If you two are going to fight constantly, please do it after. We've got serious problem right now. So please. Shut up. And sit down. Fara, just take a seat anywhere."

Wolf gave Falco one last glare before heading to his seat. The others followed. Wolf could feel the pheasant's eyes boring into his skull, but he chose to ignore it.

"Now," said Fox, "if we're all settled in, the matter at hand." He pushed a button on his console, and all of Lylat showed up. Fox tapped one of the planets, Venom, and traced a red circle on it. "We received a distress signal from Venom about 30 minutes ago. It was weak, however, so we have an area to cover to find it. I believe that this has something to do with the pirates from last month."

"Pirates?," asked Fara.

"We tracked down a group of pirates last month and managed to take down about half of them before we had to retreat. But now that we have a fourth member-"

"And me?," said Fara hopefully.

"No," said Krystal and Falco simultaneously.

Fox glared at then for a second, obviously not enjoying his teammates making decisions before him. "Fara. You will be on standby if we need you. In the meantime, you can help ROB with the stuff here."

The fennec shrugged. "Alright. Better then doing nothing I suppose."

Fox nodded. "Right then. StarFox, prepare to jump."

.•*•.•*•.

Wolf decided he would never get used to jumping. Whenever his team had needed to go anywhere, they just flew. They decided jumping was to expensive, and it was only needed in dire situations.

StarFox seemed to think otherwise.

As they sped through the system, Wolf started seeing spots. There were less then last time, thankfully. But they still clouded his vision. Plus he felt like he needed to throw up. All in all, it fucking sucked.

He tried to focus on the mission instead of his stomach's desire to release its contents, but that made things worse. To many painful memories.

Finally, they came to a stop. Wolf picked up the garbage can next to him, and threw up in it. He'd placed it there after first hearing that he'd have to get used to jumping. He wasn't taking any chances. And obviously, it had been a good idea.

"That is disgusting," said Krystal.

"Never said it was bea-" He threw up again. "B-beautiful."

The vixen wrinkled her nose in disgust, and undid her belt, walking quickly out, probably to get away from the sound of retching. Falco, Fara and Fox followed quickly behind.

Once Wolf finished, he quickly threw the contents into the garbage chute to be incinerated. He decided he'd wash the can when they got back.

When he reached the hanger, everyone was waiting for him. "Took you long enough," said Falco.

Fox shot him a look that clearly said, shut up. He turned back to Wolf. "You sure your up to this? You've had less than a week to get used to the ARwing. If you want you can stay here."

Wolf considered it for a moment. But only a moment.

"I'm good. I'm coming."

Fox nodded. Wolf noticed Falco's unpleasant expression. Again. Apparently that was his default emotion whenever he and him shared the same air. Honestly, Wolf didn't care. He didn't need the pheasant's approval, and he didn't want it.

"Alright team," shouted Fox. "Roll out!"

.•*•.•*•.

Wolf looked at the planet below in disgust. It was home to many unpleasant memories. Most of them were of Andross ordering around, some of the harsh flight training course, and one of two of that brat Andrew. And that was nothing to say of the planet in general. It was a wasteland of toxicity and death. And apparently, he had to go back.

Fox had told them the game plan as the approached the planet. Falco and Fox would stay in their ships if the pirates decided to attack from the air. Krystal and Wolf would try to recover the distress signal once they found the wreckage of the ship it came from. Krystal protested of course, but Fox had argued that her slender body mixed with Wolf's strength could help them.

And so the plan was settled.

As soon as the four of them broke the atmosphere, they began searching the area for any sign of wreckage. Unfortunately, it was harder then they thought.

The area was covered with wreckage. Crashed ships, bits of debris, and mounds of scrap littered the land.

"It'll be impossible to find any individual ship in all this," said Krystal. "And the tracker is so faint that we wouldn't be able to pinpoint it unless we were right on top of it. We should try to look for it on foot."

"There's no where to land the ships," said Wolf. "And even if there was, we would have to check every single vessel for a distress beacon..." he trailed off. Something just occurred to him. "I need to check something. I'm going to search for a place to land."

"What? Why?," asked Fox.

Wolf gave no answer. He hoped his suspicion wasn't true. He flew off, looking for any area to land. Finally he found a spot. He touched down and kept from the ARwing.

The lupine ran to the nearest ship he could find. And right on the console, was a flashing red light, showing the tracking beacon. He ran to the next. Again, another tracking beacon. Every ship he went to had it's beacon on. He'd seen this before. He'd even tried to set up something like this once. It was a trap.

"Shit," muttered Wolf. He patted himself for his radio, but he had left it in the ship. He sprinted back, and started climbing back up. As soon as he landed inside, he switched on the comms. "Guys! It's a setup! We have to leave now!"

"What?," said Fox. "What're you talking abo-"

Fox was cut off by his ship being hit by multiple shots from a few ships that had been hiding in the wreckage. Almost immediately, the ARwing went down, becoming part of the scrap of the land. The pirates had set up the perfect ambush, and now they were about to finish it.


End file.
